


The Fall into The Darkness

by got_vexmilk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, really just a drabble, spoilers? only for the first mission and im pretty sure the beginning part is in the trailer, what happens after we get kicked of Gual's ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_vexmilk/pseuds/got_vexmilk
Summary: "Your Light is mine" Those were the last words Aria heard before she fell.





	The Fall into The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently made a Titian and so I had to replay the beginning mission, and I thought it was just cruelty we didn't see our guardian fall, so I wrote my titian, Aria, falling. 
> 
>  
> 
> come yell with me on tumblr! tumblr.com/got-vexmilk

'your light is mine' Those were the last words Aria heard before she fell.

 

Tumbling through The Last City's sky, she felt numb. Empty. All her titan strength, her big strong weapons, amounted to nothing. _Nothing._ In the back of her mind, she knew she should be panicking, _'no light its gone no ghost no healing one life and I'm falling no light oh there's the tower the tower is falling we have failed what's happening I'm falling_ ' Aria just watches the city buildings float past and waits for the inevitable. The ground will come, and she will die her final death.

And then it does. The ground seems to rise up to meet her frame, and it hurt. Oh by The Traveler this hurts. But the pain means she's alive. She's _alive_ , and the City is crumbling around her, and she has no light, but she's _**alive**_ , and she is strong. She is more than her light. She stands, and she walks. Stumbles, really. But she moves forward.

'I am more than my light.' is the first thought she thinks after the fall.


End file.
